User talk:Hikaru "Shadow" Kurosaki
I'll keep cleaning my talk page every 40 messages or so. Feel free to leave a message ^_^ Archives * I * II * III * IV * V Well now Thank you for your personal acknowledgment of my operation... should i think as an admin you can give me permission for the WHOLE site??? ^_^" (now he is gonna kill me!) --Kaevan 22:27, 29 January 2009 (UTC) to put it simple... can i use your stories and pg for fun purposes in my site -.-" not only yours but the whole naruto fanon wikia materials... i can't be more clear -.-" --Kaevan 22:32, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Vote I'm going to make a mode for Gohan called:"Dragon Butser" I have almost everything,expect it's appearance.I have two pics of what it should look like: Pic 1: Pic 2: Let me know which one you like the best.I will be asking some others. GohanRULEZ 02:19, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Yo! Im okay with what you made, im cool with being with Rika as long as.... you dotn make Seireitou a minor character like uryu who appears for like 3 posts... thats all im saying, im cool with being with Rika --Seireitou 19:38, 6 February 2009 (UTC) *Sigh* My question is, what gave her the right to even make the article? Using my character's genes and abilities. Plus Echo's kid wouldn't have demonic powers anyways, it's just unexplanable. Also, her story of conception is ridiculous, maybe a character like Seireitou would do something like that, but Echo's not some flogging post. All I'm saying is that she needs another bloody father. Echo Uchiha 22:07, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Yo I was thinking, maybe today or tomorrow or even now, Hikaru and Seireitou should go at it again, now that Sei learned his lession and plus, he was finally accepted as an equal by Hikaru, wadda ya say? --Seireitou 22:48, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Alright alright, whenever your ready just give me a shout and ill set the article's title here and start it when you are ready: -The Two Strongest: Seireitou Hyuga vs Hikaru "Shadow" Kurosaki --Seireitou 22:53, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Summed Up Here are my problems with that character: *It is physically impossible to ever have another being with Echo's abilities, because his circumstance was miraculous and completely unique. Even if someone ever tried to repeat the process it would fail drastically, because for some reason Echo's body is unique in its ability to host the power of the underworld. Birth is an invalid way to duplicate his powers because they do not come simply from DNA, and even if they did the child would die from an overload of evil energy. *It ruins Echo's image. Like I said, Echo's not a flogging post, he wouldn't let Tuari do that, one because it's disturbing that he was...Violated by a woman, which is pretty topsy turvy, and secondly because he's not like Seireiou, he stays within the ties of marriage. Besides, Ech oreally isn't the father...Type? *She's freaky. I wouldn't his kid being some humanoid cat freak, that's just stupid. Maybe that fits Tuari's bill, but not his. If she had a possibility of existing, I wouldn't care if you used her. But the fact is that her origin and abilities are invalid to the bitter core. Echo Uchiha 23:01, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Yay yay, your back on? trust me, me alone with Echo..... getting kinda wierd --Seireitou 03:39, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Echo yeah, he's cool but.... sometimes i think he is just waaaaaaaaaay too modest of his own power, plus well...... the character Echo kinda creeps me out..... Also, since your on, wanna start our fight, i think that Seireitou and Hikaru spitting out blood and knocking off heads is more exciting then a Scientific Debate between Seireitou and Echo --Seireitou 03:42, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Long Story Long Story...... so anyway, wanna start our little brawl? --Seireitou 03:46, 7 February 2009 (UTC) ^_^ Alright!! You start cause you always have good openers --Seireitou 03:49, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Suggestion When we face the Jikokukenin... or rather the members, and you use Assarishita Kousoku, make her have a crush on Seireitou so when they meet, Sachi and Assarishita... cat fight.... hell yeah, wadda ya say? --Seireitou 23:09, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Awesome Awesome, also, hurry up with Ryuka cause im starting the next section soon Just say something like.. 3 weeks have past and he mastered Bankai and Shukai... so that we can start the real section next --Seireitou 23:17, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Correct I'm not letting Cy mug my genes to get a laugh. Echo Uchiha 01:26, 8 February 2009 (UTC) An Alliance Hey Nagasaki sir, I have some very complex battle stratgies that I will be testing in the War, possibly on the Lost Lands if ol' Hikaru decides to defend the Guardians. If so, I would like to have a secret coalition with the Jikokenin, to have a link to the Lost Lands. If not, it's all good, but if so great. But it all starts with the Guardians... Anyways, regardless of your answer thank you for your time. Echo Uchiha 02:09, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Whatchu call me boy?! Just kidding, thanks, and I'll have to check up on who that is. And also, I hope Steel opposes me so I can reveal my master plan. Even the many people who hate Echo(As if I care) will clap at this. Echo Uchiha 02:15, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Fine, @$$ it is. And I guess from what you're saying she likes murderous emo bad boys? Echo Uchiha 02:33, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Oh, one of those types. Goodie then. Echo Uchiha 02:45, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Assari Want me to direct her? --Seireitou 21:28, 8 February 2009 (UTC) HEY!! Its your turn on the fight Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 01:12, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Yo! Dont have Hikaru or anyoone know about sei and Shishi's pact, its important to the story, okay? --Seireitou 01:23, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Still Still, its important for only those two to know, remember, Hikaru's reaction to Seireitou trying to takeover the Lost Lands.... Peace Requiem, remember? --Seireitou 01:26, 9 February 2009 (UTC)